Made for Each Other
by DarkVoid116
Summary: Their respective careers caused them to break up and somewhat drift apart, but superstar actress Videl Satan and Capsule Corporation bigwig Son Gohan's paths are destined to cross once more, with the potential for either boom or bust. OneShot. GhVi, also features Sharpner and Erasa as prominent characters.


**Here's a small GhVi oneshot for you all. Please read and enjoy. As a little background, everything happens as it does in canon until just before Angela and Gohan's date. Then, after the Buu Saga, Gohan & Videl date for a little while but don't remain together, as they go on to their respective careers. It's set 4-5 years post-Buu.**

Growing up, becoming a movie star was her dream. It always seems far-fetched, something a small child cooks up in their imagination because they didn't have much else better to do. When your father ends up "saving" the world, however, it becomes a lot easier to pursue any career path you please.

Thus is the life of Videl Satan. As she grew up, her best friend pushed her towards the career path of an actress. Hercule, her father, was a dreadful father in many aspects of parenting, choosing to spend time with his dozens of bimbos rather than his daughter, which gave Videl the free time to party a healthy amount her during high school years.

Of course, she made plethoras of so-called friends as she went, but only five truly stuck out, and two of those were made by extension- Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan, then Angela, and Lime by extension.

On this autumn afternoon, Videl was situated against the wall at a local diner in the film district of EastWood, aptly called EastWood Film District. She was leaning back, nestling herself into the padded booth seat, observing Erasa as her best friend spoke.

Erasa's defining features included beautiful blonde hair and bright, vibrant blue eyes. She was wearing a skintight shirt which matched her eyes in color, and had deep, dark blue denim jeans on which hugged her curves excellently, Videl noted.

"Videl! Are you even listening to me?" Erasa stated with irritation clear in her voice, her eyes narrowed into icy slits.

"Of course I am, Erasa," the Satan girl smoothly fibbed, the words rolling off her tongue easily enough. She didn't expect that the other woman believed her considering how long they'd known one another, but it was nice to think it possible even for merely a moment.

"You know that I can read you like a book, Vi. So tell me what's wrong," Erasa commented. Her azure orbs glowed with concern for Videl, making the other woman feel slightly guilty.

"I'm just thinking about the others."

Neither girl said anything more for a few minutes, each apparently consumed by their own respective thoughts. For Videl, she was thinking of her first and only boyfriend, Son Gohan. He was rather tall, especially for their age when they had dated, with pointed, spiky black locks of hair. A small amount of his hair fell in front of his face in the form of bangs, creating a nonchalant, uncaring aura around him when he spoke. Of course, he was anything but uncaring and was likely the most compassionate boy she'd ever met. The defining feature for Videl was definitely his otherworldly strength.

Literally.

As the gang of six had grown closer, Gohan had told the four girls and Sharpner about his Saiyan heritage, and it only made him even more spectacular in Videl's eyes.

"What're you thinking about, Vi?" Erasa's voice broke through her reverie. The soft tone allowed Videl to process it in her head a few times without offering anything by way of response.

"Forget about it, Erasa. Let's just eat some good old fashioned diner food, and you can tell me about your latest romantic conquest. Deal?" The former crimefighter knew Erasa would never, ever pass up the opportunity to spill the beans about all the random one night stands she'd been having.

...

"Gohan!"

The Son boy glanced up from his work upon hearing his name, then proceeded to smile widely upon seeing his redheaded friend approaching his table. He was seated alone at a table for two in West City during his lunch break. Ever since high school had ended, the demi-Saiyan had been working at Capsule Corporation under the guidance of his godmother and close friend, Bulma Brief, the heiress herself.

"Hey, Angela! What's up?" In his younger years, even if only four years ago, Gohan was incredibly naive when it came to women. It wasn't until Bulma explained everything about women and their desires clearly to him that he recognized the signs from high school. Angela, Erasa, and Lime had clearly wanted something more than friendship at one point or another.

"Can I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure," Gohan replied simply. The successful twenty-something always enjoyed seeing his old friends, no matter the circumstance.

"How is your job going, Gohan?" Angela inquired.

"It's going quite well, actually. Bulma recently assigned me to head up a new research project to expand the usefulness of capsules. She wants me to use the technology in my Saiyaman watch to improve the dinocap technology." Oh boy, Saiyaman! What a situation that was.

"You're so smart, Gohan!" Angela gushed. At this point, the black-haired man knew she didn't have actual feelings for him and it was more harmless flirting, so he grinned back silently acknowledged her praise with a nod.

"Oh, hey!" Gohan abruptly exclaimed, as if suddenly remembering something. "Bulma is having a small get together for my birthday in about two weeks. It's awesome I ran into you, because otherwise I was going to have to use my dad's instant transmission to track you, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl down. Can you relay the invite for me? I've got to get back to work now, sorry to run," Gohan finished, giving Angela a quick hug before jogging back towards the main Capsule Corporation dome.

...

There he was. Even at twenty-two he was still every bit as attractive as when he was eighteen.

His smile still made her melt, and his caring attitude still made her daydream about having his kids.

This was the effect Son Gohan had on a certain Videl Satan, tomboy extraordinaire. He _actually _made her _fantasize _about starting a family. Her!

It was clearly a terrible idea from the get go. Going to a celebration where her former crush and his family would all be gathered together was a horrible idea, but Videl decided to go through with it anyway. Her friends deserved that much from her.

So now the daughter of the Champ was seated with Sharpner and Erasa, observing Gohan interact with his brother and father, watching how happy and content he appeared.

"What's wrong with you, Videl?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to her side and levelled a glare at her male blonde companion, but the ferocity in her gaze quickly melted, causing Sharpner to appear even more concerned.

"Sorry Sharpner," she apologized. "I'm just a little uptight at the moment." Over the years, Videl and Sharpner had become much closer friends, starting when the buff adolescent abandoned his fruitless crusade to woo her. Once she wasn't being serenaded daily, his clever, witty, and kind personality began to shine through the crevices. Nowadays, they were as close as a male and female could be in a platonic friendship.

"It's okay. What's bothering you? Is it still Brains?" When the trio- Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa, that is- first befriended Gohan, the blonde jock had attempted to bully Gohan with the choice nickname, Brains, but now it was a term of endearment which truly captures the depths of their friendship. Sharpner understood Gohan like no other male his age and was able to help the homeschooled kid adapt to life with city teenagers. He was also the only guy Videl could talk to when she first developed feelings for Gohan after the World Martial Arts Tournament and Buu fiasco.

"Do you think I made the right decision throwing myself into acting when Gohan and I broke up?"

"Honestly, Videl," the blonde man sighed, "I don't. You ran away and closed yourself off to your emotions. If Gohan weren't so kind-hearted and forgiving, he might resent you for it."

Videl sighed, deciding to check her cell phone to distract herself from thinking about her ex. As a budding superstar actress, she always needed to be attentive and periodically check her email inbox for audition offers or links her agent sent her.

Nothing. It was fitting that nothing new was on the horizon right now, when she desperately needed to distract herself.

"Videl!" The girl in question turned her attention towards the person who called her name out only to find bright, pitch black eyes staring back at her.

"Hey Goten," she greeted. "How are you?" His charcoal irises reminded her so much of her ex-boyfriend, but the youngest Son boy's adoration for her shone through always and it was respectful to at least give him the time of day.

"Hiya Videl!" he exclaimed happily before rushing up and giving her a hug. Even in his young teen days, he still had the same childish, pent-up energy as he did when he was seven.

"What's going on, kiddo?" she asked, reiterating her previously stated inquiry.

"Not much. I'm learning so much new stuff in school!" he joyously exclaimed.

Videl smiled a true, genuine smile, happy that Goten was receiving the education that Gohan didn't get until much later in life. It took a significant amount of convincing, but Videl eventually relented.

The Satan girl diverted her eyes as Goten began talking at hyper speed, reeling off multiple sentences in rapid succession. She glanced around the crowded room at Capsule Corporation, officially taking in the gathered group for the first time. There were Gohan's parents, Goten, the man of the hour himself, the entire Brief family complete with the old Doctor and Mrs. Brief, Tien and Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin and his family, the local pair of Namekians, Master Roshi, the two shapeshifters, and finally Erasa, Lime, Angela, Sharpner and herself. It was a solid group of Gohan's closest friends and family.

"Hey Videl," Erasa interjected, interrupting her train of thought.

Said girl focused her attention on her best friend, silently asking what was wrong.

"Why don't you just go _talk _to Gohan, already?" she asked, a frown gracing her features. She subconsciously fidgeted a little as she spoke, shifting her weight on her right left and folding her arms under her breasts in what Videl assumed was meant to produce an intimidating, disapproving look.

Instead, it had the opposite effect, causing the raven-haired twenty-something to let a small giggle escape from between her lips at the utter ridiculousness. Erasa seriously couldn't pull of stern if she put all of her effort into it.

"Fine, fine," she relented. "Give me a few minutes then I will. I want to go say hello to Angela and Lime first."

With that, Videl adjusted her shirt, unceremoniously stood from her seat, located the two girls she was searching for, then walked with a purpose towards them, strutting. As she got close enough to hear their conversation, she announced her presence. "Hello ladies," she said with a broad smile etched onto her face.

Lime was the first one to notice Videl standing there and allowed happiness to wash over her face. The Chazke Village resident was a year younger then Videl and the rest of the gang, but a few inches shorter than Mr. Satan's daughter.

She was wearing a beautiful pink cocktail dress and had allowed her hair to flow freely. The dark brown complexity was complemented by deep black highlights streaking through, making her entire appearance distinctly more attractive. A handful of cute, adorable freckles dotted her face, but they didn't make her seem uglier but rather added to her elegance.

Angela stood up next, proffering a hand to shake Videl's. The flirtatious redhead's hair was still poofed out in the style it had been in high school, which Videl of course knew. She rarely saw Lime these days since the brunette still lived out in her hometown village, but Angela was interning in East City at a small law firm near EastWood. The redhead was also wearing the tightest dress imaginable, which hugged all of her curves. It was a bit too revealing for Videl's taste, but the former crimefighter opted to remain silent in lieu of causing a scene.

With her silent examination of her friends' clothing choices complete, Videl took a seat next to them and began chit-chatting.

...

"Woman!" a deep voice hollered from next to where Gohan was seated. "Why is the Gravity Room locked!? What the hell is the meaning of this?"

The dark-haired Son man sighed, tuning out Vegeta and Bulma's endless bantering. His ears may have been attuned to their surroundings, but ever since his ex-girlfriend had entered the premises, his eyes were solely trained on her. Her every moment, every time she stood and swayed those hips as she walked, every time a smile graced those lips, Gohan was observing from a safe distance away. With superpowers, it was fairly easy to avoid detection. Any time she began to glance in his direction - which, to his delight, was frequently - he would turn his head before she had the chance to decipher his actions.

The party might have been taking place at Capsule Corporation, the wealthiest technology-producing company on the planet, but the entire life of the party for Gohan was contained in the five foot, three inch frame that belonged to Videl Satan.

"Hey Gohan," his bluenette boss started, "you know how it usually goes. Vegeta and I got into an argument, so we're going to go duke it out in the other room." As she spoke, Gohan had inclined his head towards her, so he didn't miss the perverted look in her eyes or the not-so-secret innuendos hidden beneath her words.

Gagging internally, attempting to rid his mind of the image of his godmother having sex with one of his sparring partners, he nodded mutely. "Go have fun," he responded with a shake of the head. "But next time, Bulma," he added, "please don't try to euphemize what you're doing. You make it that much _more _obvious, and you're terrible at hiding it."

With the combative personalities gone for the moment, the twenty-something Super Saiyan refocused his attention on Videl Satan. She was a goddess in his eyes, a true specimen to behold. Her beauty knew no bounds and always caused him to be star-struck. To think that _he _of all people was her longest-lasting romantic relationship. Wow.

His heart fluttering, the nerdy warrior began walking towards Videl. He wanted, no, _needed_, to talk things out with her.

"Hey, Videl."

She turned towards him, undoubtedly recognizing the owner of the voice. Her surprised, widened gorgeous blue eyes met his, causing the young Saiyan's heart to skip a beat. She hypnotized him and there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it.

"Hi, Gohan." It pained him to see how guarded she was, how indifferent her words appeared to be.

"Can we talk?" He tried to keep his voice firm considering how much he wanted to discuss with her, but his emotions betrayed him and his voice cracked a little under the stress.

"Sure," Videl agreed.

The duo began walking off towards the main corridors of Capsule Corporation. After one embarrassing run-in with a mostly naked Bulma and Vegeta in the first bedroom they tried - how was Gohan supposed to know they weren't in their own bedroom!? - Gohan and Videl found a small room that was vacated and had operating lights, so they chose that one.

"What did you want to talk about?" the raven-haired minx queried.

"Just... stuff," Gohan replied vaguely. "How is the acting life treating you?" he asked, attempting to keep the mood light.

Videl offered a small smile, then responded. "It's going good. I've had a few nice gigs as a semi-main role in movies and also as cameos in television sitcoms, so it's going."

The battle-hardened Saiyan smirked knowingly, as if he knew something Videl thought he didn't. "How's the ankle treating you, Mrs. Khatwor?" As soon as the words passed through his lips, he observed as several emotions flashed across Videl's eyes. First, surprise. Then, recognition. Finally, embarrassment.

Burying her face in her hands, she laughed good-naturedly. "Ha! You saw that?"

Frowning, Gohan opted to respond. "You should know me better than that, Miss Crimefighter. I always try to catch anything you're in. With the internet the way it is, finding out what roles you play is pretty easy."

Happiness consumed Gohan when he noticed his ex's expression become lighter, her eyes dancing with mirth. He even allowed a large smile to crack through his tough exterior.

"So what 'stuff' did you want to discuss, Gohan?"

Suddenly brought back to reality, he realized it was time to discuss his true motives for separating them from the crowd. "I just... Videl, you were _such _an important person for me for a long time. You're still my longest-tenured girlfriend; you know that, right?"

He could see his listener was growing confused at his words, so he continued. "We're celebrating my birthday, obviously, but nothing my mother or father or friends get me will be truly satisfying. Vi," he continued, utilizing his pet nickname for her, "I miss you. I'm still hopelessly in love with you even after all this time. The best birthday present I would get would be for you to give _us _a second chance at working out."

If he had to use one word to describe her expression, stunned would be it. Stunned into silence, despite being three words, more aptly fit. She opened and closed her mouth, moving her lips, but no sounds came out. A fierce blush overcame her cheeks, the red hue causing the Satan woman to turn away lest Gohan notice.

"So... you're saying," she started, "that you want another chance to date me?"

Gohan nodded his head affirmatively, cracking a smile at the same time. He was hoping beyond all hope that she agreed and granted him the chance he didn't deserve. The first time they dated the Saiyan warrior had been an immature teen and didn't know how to handle a real relationship with an attractive female.

"I... how do I know this time will be different, Gohan?"

"The past few times I've seen you, every single part of you has mesmerized me. You're gorgeous, the kindest person I've ever met, and I think," he continued, simultaneously smirking, "that you still have feelings for me. We're both way more mature now than half a decade ago."

"You make some good points," Videl agreed, "but I'm still not sure."

Sensing some extreme hesitation, Gohan put on his best sexy smirk, trying to convince his ex-girlfriend to rekindle their relationship after a five-year break.

"...fine..."

Gohan barely restrained himself from jumping for joy when he finally received the confirmation he'd been waiting for. Desperate to taste the lips he'd been longing for, the Saiyan male wasted no time and crashed his lips to hers, savoring in the sweet taste of Videl Satan's luscious lips for the first time since shortly before they began their careers.

...

"Where's Videl, E?" Sharpner asked. Videl had disappeared nearly an hour ago with Gohan and they had yet to return, which both pleased and concerned him. If things were going the way he wanted, two of his three best friends would be romantically involved once more.

"Well," the blonde beauty responded, "judging by Goten's question asking why Videl and Gohan's power levels were fluctuating dangerously, I'd say the dynamic of our friendship has just drastically changed."

"I'd agree," Sharpner affirmed. As the former jock grew older and more mature, a greater understanding for the concept of a soulmate accompanied it. "I can't believe I ever thought I was the one for Vi. They're simply perfect for one another."

**This one's dedicated to my normal beta once again, Kanotari. This time as a birthday present to her. If there were any grammar or spelling mistakes, that'd be because this is unbeta'd and I wanted to get it out tonight. Please review if you'd like.**


End file.
